Who am I REALLY?
by Potatobaby
Summary: full summary inside, please read and review its my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I've been on this site for over a year now and thought why not upload my own story but the thing is I don't really know how to write a good proper story, I've got it all planed in my mind but I'm having trouble writing it down so please help anyway my idea is…**

It's the late 1800's and Rose is a country girl with a bad attitude and has grown up on a farm with her mother Janine and best friend/sister Valissa. One day someone comes to their farm bring news to Rose about her father she had never met. Rose had to leave the farm to run a WHOLE country in turkey but when she gets there she realises she's in over her head and who is the mysterious stranger that welcomes her to the country.

**Should I make it a proper story please pm me or comment. First Fanfiction.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is my official first chapter I hope you like it. I would have put this up right away but my internet was stuffing up and it wouldn't let me go on anything so here it is. I own nothing it all belongs to the fabulous and amazing Rachelle Mead.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Rose get up!" I could hear my mother yelling from downstairs. I don't want to this bed is too comfortable. Hi my name is Rosemarie Lilly Anne Hathaway and I live on a 100 acre farm with my beautiful and petite sister/best friend Valissa (Lissa) Dragomir and my mother Janine. Valissa's parents and brother had died in a car crash when she was 5 years old and so she was left with only me.

"Rose please don't be difficult today." Lissa quietly piped in bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Ok, for you Lissa I won't be."

"Thank you, when you're finished getting dressed come down stairs, I made some toast!" She happily said while heading out the door and just like that her mood can change but that's one of the things I love about her. You have a fight with her then next thing you know it never happened that's one of the things I love about her. "Rose hurry up before it gets cold."

"Coming liss." I quickly get dressed but not before I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I have to say I'm not bad to look at; I'm skinny but got curves in all the right places, a nice tan that I apparently got from my father and long beautiful brown hair that flows down to my waist with brown eyes. My stomach was practically having a conversation with itself, with all the growing and rawring it was doing. God I'm hungry but when I arrived downstairs it wasn't the smell of the perfectly cooked toast that got my attention, it was the man standing by the door.

"Rose, this is Sir Eddison Castle, he said he has a announcement for you from your father." Lissa said confused.

"My father?" as I said that the young man stood forward:

"Are you Rosemarie Lilly Anne Hathaway?"

"Yes…"

"I have a formal invitation inviting you to leave this place to go and live in Turkey from His Majesty the King."

"Wait, why is the king inviting me to his palace, I thought you had an announcement from my father?"

"I'm sorry didn't your mother tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Who you really are."

"Yes she did, I am Rosemarie Lilly Anne Hathaway, I'm seventeen and I was born on a farm."

"I'm afraid you mother has only told you a bit of who you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You are Rosemarie Lilly Anne Hathaway prin…" but before he could finish my mother stormed into the house.

"Don't listen to a single word that comes out of his mouth!" she shouted turning to look him straight in the eye "I've told you once and I'm telling you again she doesn't want anything to do with any of that so just leave."

"But mam it's an order."

"I don't care if it's from the king or not, she's not interested." The man Eddison I think his name was turned and started to leave but before he was out of my site I yelled for him to stop. "Rose what you are doing?" My mother yelled to me but I couldn't answer her, I had to find out.

"Excuse me Eddison?"

"Yes madam."

"Who am I REALLY?"

**There my first chapter done, it's not my best work but I promise the next chapter will be better and longer. Please review and tell me what you thought and some funny ideas of what she will do when she gets to turkey ;) Thanx**


End file.
